


Just How Fast The Night Changes

by bloopy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional, Feelings, First years as third years, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, or at least I thought it was while writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: For now, five teenagers at crossroads in their lives sat down together under the flashing lights, in the cool night air, and let themselves feel.Alternatively: Conversations, emotions, and other things that come after losing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Just How Fast The Night Changes

Hinata sat on the sidewalk behind the building. There was a cool night breeze, tickling his cheeks. He let out a breath, watching it vaporize and fly off into the night sky. His mind was still moving fast, thinking of nothing and everything at the same time. He heard footsteps behind him and immediately knew who they belonged to. 

“I’ll come in soon.” Hinata said as he turned around and stared up at Kageyama who said nothing except raising an eyebrow and sitting next to his friend. 

Kageyama stretched out his long legs, his breathing matching Hinata’s own after a few minutes. Neither of them said anything, they simply stared at the few stars that managed to peek out from behind the Tokyo lights. 

Almost as if they planned it, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi all came and sat on the sidewalk next to them a few minutes later. The city felt quiet, almost too quiet. Hinata felt the need to break the silence, but he didn’t know what to say until he heard the sound of sniffling coming from his left. 

“Y-Yamaguchi?” HInata’s voice cracked. Yamaguchi was crying silently, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as his shoulders shook slightly. The other three stared at him as well, waiting for something. 

“Is it wrong?” Yamaguchi finally spoke, his voice croaky. 

“Is it wrong that I wish we could have had…..more?” 

That was all it took. 

Yachi cried into her handkerchief, making sure her tears didn’t fall everywhere. 

Kageyama buried his head in his hands, shoulders shaking violently as he heaved, trying to control his breathing. 

Tsukishima cried almost completely unobtrusively, the only sign he was crying being the slight shaking of his shoulders and fogging of his glasses. 

Hinata cried like he played, filled with emotion and passion, infecting everyone around him. 

For a few more minutes, they let themselves feel. They cried for their wins, their losses, and for everything in between. 

One by one, their tears dried out, reduced to only sniffles and hiccups. They sat around for a few more minutes, unsure of what to do next. Yachi then began to laugh. 

“Yacchan?” Yamaguchi asked as she began to dissolve into hysterics. 

“It-its just so funny. I mean three years ago…” she swiveled around and pointed at Hinata, “you only knew how to jump! Now you’re the ace of the team and everyone relies on you to score when things get tough!” 

She stood up and pointed at Tsukishima, who flinched slightly as everyone stared at him. “You used to be mister ‘I don’t want to put in any effort because it’s just a club! Now...you’re going to play for a division 2 team willingly after graduation.” Yachi smiled as Tsukishima rolled his eyes at her, hiding a grin of his own.

She then turned to Kageyama, who braced himself already knowing where this was going. “You used to be the king of the court, who worked all alone. Now, you’re the king of the court because we all trust your judgement.” Kageyama blushed as Hinata elbowed him teasingly. 

Finally, she turned to Yamaguchi. “And you. You used to be a benchwarmer….a nobody who barely played until we needed a pinch server, but now…..” Yachi felt her throat clogging up again as she swallowed down her emotions and continued, “you’re the captain of the team that is the third best in the country.” 

Yamaguchi’s chest tightened as he stood up to look at his fellow third years. 

“Yachi’s right. I am the captain, so I just want to say thank you. There's...there's no other team I’d rather do this with, both winning and losing. I don’t regret any of our choices today, and you guys shouldn’t either.”

“That’s what makes it hurt so much.” Hinata whispered. “I mean...I regret nothing! It was an amazing game! We all gave 120% but...Itachiyama was just better. I really wanted to go to the finals but Yamaguchi’s right, I wouldn’t rather lose with anyone else.” Hinata smiled with his trademark grin, bringing back some of the light to the conversation. 

Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Hinata looked at the other two who glared at the ground until finally, Kageyama gave in first. 

“Ugh. What do you want me to say? That you guys are the best teammates I ever had? That I’m going to miss you guys? That….that thing’s are changing so fast and I don’t know what’s going to happen now but it’s okay because we’ll always be there for each other? You guys want me to say something like that?” Kageyama snapped before blushing furiously when he saw the self satisfied expressions on the other three’s faces. 

Kageyama turned to glare at Tsukishima, who was very pointedly avoiding anyone’s gaze. “If I had to do it then so do you.” he grumbled out. 

Tsukishima refused to say anything until he made the mistake of looking down, finding four pairs of eyes staring at him. “Oh my God. The king and the rest of you idiots already said what needed to be said. Why do we each need a moment?”

“Come on Tsukki. As your captain I’m ordering you to say something nice. Consider it...my last order.” Yamaguchi spoke so earnestly, that Tsukishima knew he had no choice but to listen to his oldest friend. 

“Fine. You guys make volleyball fun.” Tsukishima growled out. There was a moment of silence until...

“What are you idiots doing!” Tsukishima cried out as Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Hinata jumped onto him. A few moments later Kageyama joined in, being pulled into the group by Hinata and Yachi. 

Tsukishima sighed as he melted into the embrace of his friends, relaxing in their warmth against the cool night. No one knew who started, but for the second time that night, the five of them dissolved into tears. 

“I don’t want things to change! I wanna stay with you guys on this team forever!” Hinata cried out as he squeezed them a little tighter. 

“With your grades, you might as well be staying on the team forever.” Tsukishima replied immediately, breaking the sorrow with more giggles and squeaks of protest from Hinata. 

“We’re all a mess aren’t we.” Yachi spoke as she handed out tissues to the others. 

“Yeah but, I like it this way.” Yamaguchi replied as they all sat back down on the sidewalk. 

  
  
  


Later, they would get up and go back in. The second and first years wouldn't comment on their red eyes, knowing that this wasn’t their moment. The coaches would look at them a few weeks later with tears of their own as the mantle passed down to the second years, who swore to do their best to live up to their predecessor’s huge footsteps. A year from now, Hinata would be journeying to the other side of the world while Kageyama would be making a name for himself amongst the elites. Tsukishima would be making a name of his own amongst his division, and Yachi and Yamaguchi would be quietly supportive and present. There would be more tears of joy, and tears of pain. There would be sadness and frustration, but also joy and hope. There would be, there would be, there would be….but for now….

  
For now, five teenagers at crossroads in their lives sat down together under the flashing lights, in the cool night air, and let themselves feel.

**Author's Note:**

> so I've seen too many tiktoks with the 'just how fast the night changes' song and I was in my feels. idk if its any good lol but I hope ya'll felt something while reading it!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
